Rotton to the Core
by XXthirst
Summary: A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.
1. Chp 1: Johnny's Great Idea

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

**Chapter 1: Johnny's great idea .**

" You wanna do WHAT Johnny?" exclaims Peanut. " Just hear me out on dis".

The Greasers sit in the school garage. Johnny's called a clique meeting(and they're cutting morning classes as usual).

" Ya see, we've been Greasers for a long time, right? ". Everyone nods.

" I was just think'in maybe, just maybe, for a day or two, we could try being someth'in else".

The Greasers mummer in low voices to each other. Johnny's never been wrong…at least other than in taking Lola back.

Lefty asks "Well what kind of clique are we gonna be? "while raising his hand.

Johnny shrugs and scratches his head. He hasn't gotten that far. " Uh…anybody got any ideas?". A long silence passes until

Hal says " We could be the cheese burger eating clique. Who doesn't like a good cheese burger? ".

They look to each other for a moment. "Naaah". Vance, who's combing his hair for the millionth time, speaks up.

" We could always join the Jocks, I mean, we're just as tough and good at sports as they as they are ".

" Not a bad idea Vance…".

The Greaser leader scribbles it down on a notepad. But Lola however groans.

" No way, if I have to be in the same room as Mandy, I swear, I'll claw her eyes out!".

Ricky grumbles " Eh, the Jocks ain't so great. They're a bunch of brainless d-".

Peanut interrupts him with " Hey Lola, just what's your problem with Mandy anyway? 'Cause she's tall? It's cause she's tall isn't it? ".

" Oh go blow it out your ass, Mr. Napoleon Complex ".

" Alright, alright, let's get back on topic".

.

.

.

After an hour of debating , Johnny has a few ideas jotted down.

_Cheese burger eaters – Hal_

_Join with the Jocks – Vance_

_Cool nerds – Lucky_

_Beach bums- Nortan_

_Hippies- Lefty_

_The We Hate Mandy Club – Lola_

So far, Ricky hasn't offered any suggestions. He simply sits in a corner and pouts . Johnny asks" What's eating you man? ".

" Eh, nothin's wrong wit me. Aside from the chick I was swing'in with broke my heart, but really, I'm fine Johnny, just really f-ing fine. OH WHY! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? ".

Peanut cringes and says " Geez, stop being so emo". Johnny snaps his fingers." Dat's it! We'll be emos!".

All of them turn to their leader, everyone one of them looking confused. Peanut, raising his hand, asks " Just how are we gonna pull dat off? What exactly do emos wear anyway? ".

Johnny pauses. "Uh…..well first off, see, we gotta wear tight jeans. Real tight. Some striped t-shirts then…um..oh yeah, we gotta sweep our bangs in front of our eyes and dye our hair weird colors. Oh, and don't forget to be REALLY angsty. Like…be sad all da time".

The greasers scratch their heads. An awkward silence passes.

" Come on guys, let's give it a shot. What's da worst dat could happen?". " I don't know Johnny, those emos are kind of tall…".

He rolls his eyes at Peanut's comment. " It'll be fun. So is everyone agreed dat we meet in my dorm room tomorrow, same time,

dressed in emo gear?".

They all nod a yes in response.

.

.

.

It's a bright and sunny Wensday morning in Johnny's dorm room. He has the blinds pulled down to not let in any sunlight. He guessed this is something an emo would. Lola, who arrived only a few minutes ago, is lying her head on his chest. She has pink streaks in her hair, which looks odd with her auburn locks .

" Oh Johnny! You always come up with the best ideas".

"Yeah…I guess…"he answers. But he isn't speaking in his usual Elvis impersonation voice. He's sounds rather bored and depressed. Lola notices right away.

" Hey, what's up with your voice?".

" Huh? Oh…I'm just trying out….you know…my new emo voice". " I don't know, it sounds kind of weird ".

The door swings open and in pile the former Greasers, now Emos. Each and every last one of them looks ridiculous. Nortan's wearing an unbelievable amount of black eye liner(which is starting to run already), Vance's visage is completely concealed by heavily moussed bangs, Peanut's still wearing his leather jacket but has smoothed a few bangs over the right side of his face, Lefty's sporting small rectangular glasses, Hal has on a pair of jeans far too small for him, Ricky's drawn a picture of a razor on his left shoulder and Lucky's hair is dyed purple. And of course, all of them are wearing typical emo clothing, tight shirts with stripes and tight pants. At least that's what they think emo clothing is. Hal sits on Johnny's bed and let's rip a long and loud fart. Everyone springs to their feet and flee to the far ends on the room to avoid the putrid stench.

" Holy crap Hal!" shouts Nortan.

" What? I couldn't hold it in. It's not healthy to do that anyway". Vance's nose wrinkles.

"Ugh,it's not healthy for us to smell it you big butt gas bag!".

" Hey! Big butt gas bag? How about-". _**SHRIP! **_Hal's pants split wide open just as he gets off the bed.

" Uh….excuse me a minute…". He dashes from the room.

.

.

.

The group of Emos walk through the school court yard. They ignore the stares, whispers and giggles. At least until they bump into the Preps.

" I didn't think it could get any worse. What's the matter? They didn't have any half normal looking clothes to give away at the poor house? "sneers Tad.

Johnny responds in his new emo voice "Nah. We're the Emos now".

The Preps scratch their heads in confusion. In their minds, the Greasers must have breathed in too many of those car fumes. Or maybe those cancer sticks were finally getting to them. Either way, it's time to humiliate them. Gord is the first to do so. He goes into his boxing pose and gives Lefty a hard left hook which knocks off his glasses. In return, Lefty takes a swing. He gives Gord a nice black eye.

" That'll teach ya!".

" Oh no! I was touched by a poor person!".

The Preps go into attack formation, pouncing on the Emos. Peanut throws a punch at who he thinks is Tad. It's actually Vance. Lifting his bangs , he yells "Hey! Go ape on them! Not me!".

"No I hit Tad!...I think I did…I don't know, I can't see too good with this hair over my eye ". Hal sits on Chad.

" Get him off me!" the prep screams. And Hal farts again. Chad and everyone else chokes on the horrible smell. Then Hal's pants rip for a second time today. His faces turns red.

" Aw crap…".

In the mean time, Parker is grappling with Lucky. He grabs Lucky's hair, but immediately pulls back. His hands are covered in purple goop. Apparently Lucky didn't put the hair dye in right.

" Oh crap! Ugh! What the hell?".

He shakes his hands trying to get the liquid off. It flys into not only his eyes, but Lucky's as well. They both cry in agony as their eyes sting. Lucky rams into Norton. The two tumble into Bif which sends the three of them plowing into Peanut and Tad. Somehow in the mist of the chaos, Johnny has managed to get a hold of Derby and has him by the collar.

" Bad enough you were laughing behind my back, now you gotta laugh in my face? Well now you gotta mess with da king! King of da Emos baby!". Derby rolls his eyes.

" Oh please, you sound more ridiculous now than before. No matter how hard you try, you're still a grease ball on the inside….baby".

Before Johnny can bust the prep leader's face in, they're run over by a tangled mass of Emos and Preppies. Before long it's a complete mess with Emos roughing up Emos and Preps pounding on Preps in confusion.

Finally Johnny yells " Dat's it! Screw dis! We ain't emos no more!". Everyone stops fighting and stares.

" Da king says everybody's meet'in in my room in an hour! Ya hear me?".

.

.

.

.

It's 6:00 pm in Johnny room. The now again Greasers sit on the floor slouched or lying down.

" We took quite an ass-whooping Johnny"says Peanut in a discouraged tone.

" Yeah, but at least we gave those preps a good ass-kicking,right?".

All nod. Despite his bad temper and ignorance towards Lola's infidelity, he's a good leader, always keeping the clique's spirits up.

" So we're not emos anymore Johnny? ".

" Nah. Da Greasers are gonna stay around for awhile. Now if you excuse me, I gotta make a phone call ".

He makes his way from the school grounds and arrives at a beat up but still working pay-phone in New Coventry. He's making his monthly call to his imprisoned father's smuggled in cell phone. After a few rings, a rough New York accented voice says over the line

" Who da hell is dis? ".

" Dad, it's Johnny".

" Oh right. Hey, hows it go'in? Still with the broad…what's her name… Lisa? ".

"Lola".

" Right,right, Lola. Hows my boy anyway?". Johnny pauses a moment. Should he tell his dad about his failed attempt at starting a new clique? Hell, the damn thing didn't even last a day. But then he smiles. He's the only one to ever try such a thing.

"I got da bright idea to change my clique. Didn't work out, but at least we kicked major prep scum ass".

" Atta boy! Dat's what I like about you. You got my brains. Crap, guard's coming. See ya son and take care with Lindsy".

"Lola".

His dad hangs up and Johnny walks away feeling proud. He's grinning from ear to ear.

**Please note I do not know what Emos wear or what they do and niether do the Greasers.**

**-XX-THIRST**


	2. Chp 2: Sleep

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

**Chapter 2: Sleep**

Ivan stares at his Morty Mouse wall clock. It reads 4:48 am. It's the third night in a row he hasn't slept and it shows on his face. Nasty dark circles are forming under his eyes . It's also affecting his state of mind. He often finds himself losing track of time during the day and at night he desperately tries to find something to preoccupy his sleepless boredom. Homework, reading comic books, drawing bad doodles or even staring out the window. Right now he's doing homework. He's thankful for the long and complicated math assignment Mr. Hattrick has given.

_' At least I'm putting this staying up all night to use'_.

He pops a sleeping pill into his mouth. The bottle reads Sleepatrex. It's the supposedly the strongest sleeping pill on the market. Doesn't seem any different to him. Tastes the same. Looks the same. Works the same(meaning it doesn't work at all). Ivan now sighs and leans back in his chair. The whole situation sucks ass. He never had problems like this before he came to Bullworth. At least, not as severe. But then again, everyone here at this dump has some serious issues. Like Johnny and his anger management problems. Or Thad and his yard stick obsession. Or Gary and his…well, the guy's just off in the head. Maybe it's the whole atmosphere at the school. Or maybe it's from all those years of his mother beating him half to death with that giant tree branch she found in the yard. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the witch towering over him with that tree branch. He's always had these nightmares, but it's been worse lately.

_._

_._

Three weeks ago he was in the nurse's office complaining.

" These pills don't work! Just like the last ones!".

" Well young man, have your parents ever tried therapy?".

" Pssh, my dad doesn't 'believe' in therapy. He thinks drugs can fix everything. And don't get me started on my mom" scoffed Ivan.

"I haven't slept in three days straight you know. You have to have something stronger!".

" Mr. Alexander, I would strongly advise against taking-".

" Okay, let's see how you'd like to sleep with your eyes open".

The old crone paused. "Well…there is one….but it's an extremely high dosage, far too much for one of your age, height and weight".

Ivan crossed his arms. He wasn't taking no for answer.

" I can just cut up the pills. Please just give it to me!".

With a sigh, the bat finally gave in. Taking a key from her pocket, she unlocked a cabinet high on the wall. She stretched her arm long, just barely able to reach the bottle.

"Here we are. Sleepatrex. Only take half a pill a day now because, as I said before , it's a very strong dosage and could be potential y fatal if one were to overdose on it".

Ivan's eyebrows raised upon seeing the large skull and cross bones on the label.

_' Holy crap….well, hopefully this will get the job done'._

.

.

Ivan looks at his clock again. 5:16 am.

_' Screw this!'_

.He swallows almost a full bottle of pills without the aid of water. He dresses in his royal blue pajamas, fluffs his pillows, and lays down. Five minutes pass and he feels the long awaited sensation of sleepiness. His eyes close and darkness takes over. And after what seems like mere seconds, Ivan awakes to late morning feeling unbelievably refreshed. He hasn't had such a nice sleep in such a long time. He stands and stretches his arms.

_' Ah, man, I haven't felt this great! Looks like that Sleepatrex really worked!'. _

He turns around and he's looking down at himself still in bed.

_'Huh? But I'm standing up. How can?'. _He reaches forward and his hand goes straight through the bed.

_' Uh oh…'_

**Yep. A character death. Too bad.**

**XX-THIRST**


	3. Chp 3: Go Parker Go

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 3: Go Parker Go

Go Parker Go

He's not slow

And he sure ain't one bad mo-fo

.

.

He's a Preppie

And he's nice

Unlike Gord, Tad, or Bryce

.

.

Hair that's black

And eyes of green

Unlike the other preps

He ain't mean

.

.

Hit him

Or kick him any day

And he will tell you to

" Just run away ".

.

.

Aquaberry he wears

In fighting he walks

And his accent isn't faux

.

.

Go Parker Go

Semi boxing pro

Is this going anywhere?

I don't know

.

.

**Poetry isn't my thing, but I gave it a shot **

**- XX-THIRST**


	4. Chp4: Cheese Burgers

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 4: Cheese Burgers

Hal wiped the sweat from his forehead. Only three laps around the football field and already he was exhausted as hell. He bent over with his hands on his knees panting heavily. Mr. Burton came to his side and slapped him on the back.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? Five more laps kid! Even the damn cheerleaders are more fit than you ya fat sack of crap!".

And with that, Hal somehow dragged his overweight self around the football field five more times. At the end of the last lap, he collapsed on the ground, his face redder that bike he fixed last week.

" Atta boy. Now get your fat piece of crap ass off the ground and sit on the bench till I call ya!".

Hal flopped onto the bench exhausted, almost ready to vomit. Not only from all that running, but also from the way Mr. Burton was leering at the girls. He didn't think they looked all that hot. Mandy, Christy, Pinky, Angie…all of them so damn skinny. Hal just couldn't understand how all of them were still alive being so thin. Mandy threw up anything she ate, he knew that for sure as did the whole school. But the others, he didn't have a clue how they stayed skinny or even how they managed to not snap like twigs.

These thoughts were still with Hal in the afternoon as he left the school garage. He was very deep in thought, so much so that he didn't notice someone coming in his direction. Neither one of them paying attention, they plowed into each other.

" Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the other person in a deep voice. Hal looked and saw it was Eunice.

" Are you blind or what ?". Before he could answer, Eunice crouched down. She seemed to notice two cheese burgers, one half eaten and the other still wrapped, that had fallen from Hal's tool box.

" Can I have this? " she said while picking up the half eaten burger and crammed it into her mouth before Hal could respond.

" Mmmm, damn this good!". She scooped up the other burger and ate it in almost one bite. As she licked the last bits of burger grease from her fingers, Hal stood staring, taking note of her rather large figure.

' _Now there's a girl with some nice meat on her bones _'.

**This isn't a pairing. It's merely a story of two people who have a mutual liking of cheese burgers.**

**XX-THIRST**


	5. Chp5: The Soul of the Sole

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 5: The Soul of the Sole

Kirby Olsen looked like a normal kid. A tad short and somewhat aggressive, but otherwise normal. But I should tell you that he was only normal in appearance. See, the young man had a most curious fetish. He loved women's shoes. Not just collecting women's footwear, but taking in each unique sent of every shoe, loving and caressing every shoe like one would a real live person. And it was this fetish that had landed him in the headmaster's office .

.

.

Ms. Philips would often take off her shoes in class. She had quite the bunion problem and needed to take those damned high heeled boots off. This day after everyone had left, Kirby stayed behind looking for his lucky pencil he dropped. Finally he found it and just as he bent to pick it up, he caught sight of 's boots next to desk. Her long sleek leather boots.

.

.

' _Aw man, those are some sexy shoes…crap, don't think about it. Don' think about it…man, I can't. What if I'm caught…hmmm…she's not in here…I guess just a quick smell…'. _He scurried over to the shoes and took a deep breath.

' _Oh man…'. _The boy was in heaven. At least until he felt a yank on his ear.

" And just what do you think you're doing young man?". Ms. Philips gave his ear a sharp painful twist.

" Ow! I was…uh..there was a rat in your boot and I was getting it out".

"Oh please, you could at least come up with a better story than that. Obviously you didn't take my creative writing class". She dragged the squirming boy to the headmaster's office.

.

.

And here we come back to where I began this tale. Kirby sat before Crabblesnitch awaiting his fate.

" Now what is this I hear ? Something about you smelling Ms. Philips's shoes? ".

"It...just happened" Kirby mumbled. He looked down at the floor.

" Hmm….this is most unusual…". Crabblesnitch rose from his chair and began slowly pacing about the room. After several minutes, he finally spoke.

" Given the unusualness of the situation, I feel it's best that you work off your misdeeds by mowing the football field until I think of a more appropriate punishment. Dismissed".

.

.

Kirby wiped his sweaty forehead. I really hated mowing the field, especially when Seth Kolbe was screaming at him that we wasn't wearing his uniform ,that he smelled or that he looked at him wrong. He plopped onto the bench and sighed heavily. Then a sent caught his attention. He looked to his right and saw Pinky taking off her shoes.

_' Aw man...crap, I can't take this'_. He picked up the shoe when Pinky had her back turned. He hoped that this would be worth getting in trouble for a second time.

**Yes, it's weird. But more original than pairing him up with Trent.**

**XX-THIRST.**


	6. Chp6: Pee Stain Saves the Day

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 6: Pee Stain Saves the Day

" A'ight Pee Stain! You come through Greaser territory, you gotta pay up".

" B-b-but come on Lefty! I paid you this morning!".

" Yeah, but you gotts'a pay me again. It's da rule".

" Says who?".

" Says Johnny. Now you don't wanna me make me get Johnny now do ya? ".

" I don't have any money left! I paid the Jocks to let me use the bathroom earlier!".

"Then tough luck kid. Dat's life".

" P-p-please! I have to go to gym class, but Damon is by the front of the fountain and I don't want to get beaten up again! I'll pay you tomorrow! I promise!".

" No can do".

"ACK! RUACK! Ugh, can you put out that cigarette? HURACHK! My asthma! ".

" Dat ain't happen'in".

" Aren't you a little young to be smoking?".

" You gotta be eighteen to buy'em , not to smoke'em".

" Then I guess you drink too?".

" Yep".

" And look at girlie magazines?".

" Yep".

" And own a gun?".

"Yep".

" Eeek! Your jacket's on fire!".

" Yep…. Wait, wah? AAAH! IT IS! HELP!".

" Stop, drop and roll!".

" Aaagh! I am, it ain't work'in!".

" This is why you shouldn't smoke!".

" Arrgh, shut up! Find some wadda! ".

" Run to the fountain! Oh wait, it's not working….uh, let's try the garage!...huff…huff…huff…huff…whew…okay, let's see….gasoline, no…paint… uh….a bucket! Oh goody! Wait, there's a hole in it…".

" AAAGGH!".

" Oh no! Lefty! Lefty!...huff…huff..huff…no…huff…water!".

" I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING!".

" What'llIdowhat'llIdowhat'llIdowhat'llIdo! Waaaah, I want my mommy!".

"Oh now you're gonna start piss'in yourself? Just put out the damn fire!".

" That's it! I read about this in a book once".

"Huh? Why you unzip'in your-?...OH GOD NO! NO! YOU AIN'T GONNA! AAAAAAAAH! DON'T DO DAT! GROSS! UGH!".

"There we go, the fire's out now. You're safe!".

" And covered in piss too! Urgh…frick'in gross…".

" This means you owe me. Let's say that in exchange for saving you I don't have to pay to cross through the auto yard".

" What? No way! I aint gonna do dat! Johnny'll kill me!".

" Fine. Then I'll tell everyone that I saved your life by pissing on you".

" Eh….a'ight. But don't you go 'round say'in crap, I'd neva live it down. Ugh, I gotta take a shower, dis sucks...jacket's all torched ".

" I've got it! Tell the other greasers that a preppie set your jacket on fire. You stopped, dropped and rolled. Then your punched the preppie in the face and he got so scared that he peed his pants".

" Dat actually ain't a bad story. Sound good to me. But which prep? And I gotta explain to the others why you don't gotta pay ".

" Hmm,right….um…oh! Oh! I know! The prep was Tad Spencer and I happened to be passing by. While you were putting out the fire, Tad prepared to deliver a devastating kick to your head ,but I stopped him by peeing on him ".

" Now we talk'in. Heh,heh…I can't wait to see dat prep's face when I say he got pissed on".

"Sensational! So this means we're agreed that I don't have to pay to cross through the auto yard,right?".

" Right".

"Alright! Give me five homio!".

"What?".

"I'm just trying to get my groove on. You know. Because we homios now".

" Don't press your luck Pee Stain".

" Don't I even sound the least bit like you guys?"

" Nope".

" I'll always sound uncool".

" Yep".

**Wanted to try a different format. I think it came out okay.**

**XX-THIRST**


	7. Chp7: A Confession of Confusion

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 7: A Confession of Confusion

Troy's eyes spring open. The digital alarm clock on his nightstand blares a piercing tune, like a hot tea kettle's whistle. He growls " Arrgh…. SHUT UP!" as he smashes his palm upon the device. The noise ceases. Picking up the clock, he sees it's **11:23 am**. Late in the morning, but what the hell, he's home for two weeks of summer break , might as well sleep in late. Rising from the bed, Troy belches and scratches his ass crack. He continues to scratch on his way down the stairs into the living room, clad only in blue boxer shorts and a white t-shirt with a many a month old barbecue sauce stain on it. In the said living room is Troy's father sitting on the worn plaid couch, watching the baseball game while sipping a beer.

" Hey Dad, what's for lunch?" Troy asks, ending with a loud burp. The man turns to look over his shoulder. The physical resemblance between father and son is very apparent.

" Dunno. Ask your mom ". He too ends with a burp. This habit appears to be hereditary.

Entering the kitchen, Troy plops heavily down onto a wooden folding chair. He rests his left elbow onto the table.

" Hey Mom, what's for lunch?".

The woman replies without taking her eyes off her cooking. She has a thick southern drawl.

" Fried chicken, Troy Toy ". Troy Toy. Her nickname for him. He hates that name because he's outgrown it. But he doesn't tell her that. Instead, with his index finger, he traces the deep scratch marks in the cheap plywood table.

" Mom, can I watch ' Knife Fight 2000' later?".

"Doc Tanner said ya ain't supposed'a be watch'in them violent shows anymore. Supposed'a be bad for ya".

Troy lets out a frustrated sigh and goes back to tracing the scratch marks. He thinks about that weird dream he had last night. He wonders if he should tell the doctor about it.

He stood on an empty beach. Nothing but beach behind him, nothing but ocean in front of him. A curvaceous blonde in a tiny polka dotted bikini rose from the waters and Troy became…excited. Then she took off her top, causing him more pleasure. He wanted to run towards her, but he couldn't move. He was apparently stuck in the sand. Just as this girl began to take off her bikini bottom, she suddenly morphed into Russell.

" What the hell?" was Troy's response and yet, he still felt the same amount of arousal. Seeing Russell in only a polka dotted bikini bottom didn't seem to bother him in the least. As he pulled off the last article of swim wear, Russell opened his mouth and let out a jarring screech. That was when Troy awoke to his screaming alarm clock.

He slams his fists upon the kitchen table and yells " I'm so confused! I'm confused!". His mother whirls around startled. She stares at her son wide-eyed.

" Troy Toy? What's wrong? ".

Troy stands up so quickly the chairs falls over with a crash. He begins punching the wall while crying and screaming " I'm so confused! I'm so confused! I'm so confused!".

Mrs. Miller grabs him by the waist trying to pull him away from the wall. She's now crying along with him, begging him to stop. Troy's father hears the commotion from the living room, but doesn't move. He'd rather watch his baseball game.

" Weird kid…".

**I always thought Troy was sexually confused. **

**No, this isn't a pairing between Troy and Russell. –XX-THIRST**


	8. Chp8: Red Goddess

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 8: Red Goddess

I shouldn't be doing this. I, Gord Vendome, walking around the most run down, filthy, dreadful, grotesque section of New Coventry at Midnight. Somewhere off in the distance, a hungry bastard child cries, a mangy dog barks, glass breaks, police sirens blare. The icy December chill flows straight through my Aquaberry jacket. The price you pay for looking fabulous. But here, in this roach and rat filled pauper dump, I try to make myself unnoticeable. Blend in if you will. This task is quite difficult, what with wearing a three hundred dollar outfit, which surely none of these peasants could afford in their lifetime.

I turn down a corner onto Liam Street. A dangerous place, even by New Coventry standards ( does such a place even have standards?). Only two working street lamps. I stand under one, careful not to touch the grimy pole , nor step in the suspiciously colored snow. Now would I tread through such a squalid neighborhood? To meet with that auburn temptress by the name of Lola Lombardi.

I peek at my old Auqaberry watch (fifty two and a half dollars) after sometime. She's ten minutes late. Most likely running around with some other boy she's seduced. Who can resist such perky red lips(painted with dollar store lip-stick) and a sultry, intoxicating voice? A true succubus. Right now though, I don't really care about it. Perhaps later, but not now. Not now that I can see her silhouette and smell her (fifty cent) perfume wafting through my nostrils. She slinks over and kisses me. I enjoy it immensely.

*Click

*Click

A strange noise. I stop kissing her.

" What is it?".

"…huh. Thought I heard something ".

She pulls me close and shoves her tongue down my throat. I'm practically paralyzed.

*Click

*Click

I pull away again. I know this time I heard something. Lola asks again "What is it?", more impatiently than before.

" A clicking noise".

She groans " Can we PLEASE get back to me? Now, you know I don't have much money to begin with, yet my mother felt the need to-".

" It sounded like a camera".

" A camera? Oooh, do you think I have a stalker?"

" You make it sound like a good thing".

" But I like a little danger. It gets me so… excited".

In an ally across from us, I see a figure in the shadows back away. He appears to be someone really short and stocky.

**Wrote this because ALMOST EVERYONE forgets Gord was dating Lola at one point- XX-THIRST.**


	9. Chp 9: Drink to Your Health

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**This chapter contains alcohol usage. Takes place during my story " CLOSETED ".**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 9: Drink to Your Health

The crowd cries " CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" .

Juri indeed chugs an entire keg of beer. It's his third one. Booze dribbles down his chin. The jocks and cheerleaders chant his name continuously.

" JURI! JURI! JURI! ".

He finishes drinking , slams down the keg on a wooden bench and belches. Everyone on the football field cheers and screams. Juri raises his arms in triumph. He looks across the applauding teenagers. He wonders where Gary Smith is.

' _Gary said he was coming, but he is not here. Bah! What the hell, he was kind of __**umnik**__ anyway '._

He feels a great sense of pride. He's just beaten his father's drinking record. He opens his mouth to yell " Yes! ", but instead, with a tingle in the back of his throat, a shower of vomit flows down his football jersey like a waterfall .

**Very short story this time. By the way, "umnik " is Russian for nerd. –XX-THIRST.**


	10. Chp 10: Once Upon an Edgar

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 10: Once Upon an Edgar, Midnight Misadventure

A left foot belonging to Edgar Munsen continuously kicked an old soda can down the sidewalk. Normally we wouldn't have abided by the law and just walked down the middle of road (traffic or no traffic), but the can was there on pavement and he was bored. He bit into a rough strip of generic beef jerky, his midnight dinner and substitute for chewing tobacco. Lost in thought about this and that, he narrowly missed being mowed down by someone on a bike. He dove out of the way and flashed a rude gesture at the assailant .

" Watch where you're going, jack ass! ".

Thankfully, they hadn't heard him and they continued on their way. Edgar dusted himself off. He cussed at the brand new hole in his pants he just bought that afternoon. He knew his parents would lecture him about it. If they wouldn't be dog tired when they got home from work. That's what happens when both of your parents work two jobs. And they still couldn't afford to send him to Bullworth. He didn't need that rotten school though. The very thought of those scummy students who went there made him seethe with anger.

It also made him oblivious to the dirty toilet water someone was throwing out of their trailer window. The disgusting liquid splashed against the back of his head. He repeated his earlier vulgar gesture and was met with an angry glare from a hulking, two hundred pound muscle head. The juggernaut exited the trailer and tore after the townie clique leader. A speedy individual, Edgar took off like a bat out of hell. In the midst of the chase, he couldn't help but think _' Man , if only Bullworth offered track scholarships '. _

**There you have it. I just really wanted to write a story about one of the townies. – XX-THIRST **


	11. Chp 11: Silly Rabbit

**Rotton to the Core.**

**A collection of short stories about the students at the infamous Bullworth Academy.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having the same content as the game**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Chapter 11**: **Silly Rabbit

Angie sat cross-legged on her bed. She watched the steady rain outside the window instead of doing the homework placed in her lap. Advanced geometry was not what she was in the mood for. She groaned ( and strangely giggled) at the mere thought of it and reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a stuffed rabbit. Angie hugged the plush toy gingerly.

" Hee, hee, oh Mr. Snuggle Bunny. Why does Mr. Hattrick always give such difficult homework? Tee, hee, hee, my God, look at it, I can't wrap my mind around this stuff ". She gently shook the bunny side to side and said ( in different voice) " Don't worry Angie, you're really smart, you'll figure it out. Believe in yourself ". She hugged Mr. Snuggle Bunny again,tighter this time. Then she heard foot steps approaching and quickly shoved him back under the pillow. Chritsy poked her head into the dorm room.

" Oh my God, Angie, Pinky is ,like, having a ' Gossip Chick Marathon' party at her house eight 'o clock. You've totally GOT be there, 'kay? Hey, did you ,like, hear that Russel has a twin brother in Siberia? ".

" Hee, hee, sure Christy, I'll be there".

When Christy left, she brought out Mr. Snuggle Bunny.

" I really wish I could show you to my friends...".

**There. Done. I'm turning in for the night.- XX-THIRST**


End file.
